Little Cry of The Abyss (Diabolik Lovers Fanfic)
by Jyeraffe-chan
Summary: Umi, The youngest daughter of Poseidon, was inlove with someone whom she saved from drowning. She watched him from afar, falling for the vampire deeper and deeper. On the year she was eighteen, she met Karlheinz and a deal was made, "Once my son falls for you, you can stay human for as long as you like... But if you don't, you will turn into what you once were... A mermaid."


"Umi... Do you really have to go?" My grandmother asked, her voice slightly cracked as she silently sobbed. Her hands covered her face to avoid facing me with a tear-strained face. Truthfully, I was guilty in leaving my grandmother because she was the one who took care of me instead of mother.

"I have to, grandma. Just this once, I want to feel the happiness I've been dreaming for, for a long time." I smiled, sadly. Reaching out a hand, I gently cupped her face, savoring her warmth, even though it was slightly wet because of the water. Her skin was a bit bumpy and had a lot of wrinkles. It was not as smooth as it used to be, reminding me that I was already at the right age to leave her.

Once I removed my hand from her cheek, she removed the choker wrapped around her neck. I felt her cold fingers touch my neck as she put the choker around my neck.

"What is this?" I asked, touching the the tear drop shaped, glass pendant. It gave a mysterious and magical feeling but at the same time it had a tiny warmth in it. Somehow, my heart felt full while I was staring at it. It reflected the moon which made it more beautiful. There were also tiny gems that were smaller than the glass pendant beside it with different colors, as if representing something. The colors from left to right were;

Lime, Brown, Yellow, Blue, White, Red, Purple, Green, Black and Gold. The glass pendant was between the red and purple gem. It felt like those gems had a meaning but when I wanted to ask grandmother spoke,

"It was originally from you mother-" My heart skipped a beat, "Before she died, she gave it to your father. Treasure it well, it's a valuable memento." Grandmother said, her tears were still spilling from her eyes.

The both of us snap back to reality when Karlheinz had cleared his throat. She gently wipped her tears with the back of her hand. Then gave me one last hug and once she let go, I shot her a worried look. Her tears were already on the verge of falling once more but she did her best to hold it in and gave me the largest grin I've ever seen.

 _Thank you, grandma..._ I was getting teary myself, so I turned my back and swam towards the man waiting for me. My heart thumped nervously as Karlheinz and I stared at each other for a while as if he was saying to get ready. I took deep breaths to calm down but I grew more anxious than I already did.

"I'll take care of your school materials and tuition fee, you don't have to worry." He smiled, making my beating heart slow down a little. Karlheinz looked like a kind, gentle man which made me cool off for a bit. I closed my eyes, seeing nothing but darkness. My hands were shaking not only because of nervousness, as well as anticipation.

I felt a gust of wind surrounding me. Slowly, it lifted me up, my tail getting exposed. The cold air made my tail twitch and that made me wince a little. I opened my eyes to see what was happening. I was floating above water but I wasn't lifted that high.

The water below me started to rise as well. It turned into a spiral and captured me within it as if making a barrier.

My tail was getting lighter and lighter, soon enough they were split into half. My tail had turned in to feet and I was landed on the ground, gently by Karl Heinz. He was kind enough to put clothes on me.

"It feels... Kind of weird..." I looked at my brand new feet that was covered by shoes. These clothes make me feel so... Secluded. I took one step and felt myself fall and hit the hard ground. The impact made me groan in pain, I put a hand hips and rubbed is slowly. The man who looked amused while watching me, reached out a hand. I felt hesitant at first, but took his hand and he gently pulled me up.

Karlheinz chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." I nodded.

"I-I should get going... The school is really near right? I'm just going to walk my way and get used to it." I said, turning my back on him. But before I started to walk he stopped me from doing so.

"Wait, Umi. Before that." I turned my head to look at him. My eyes widened when I saw a grim expression on his face. My stomach was flipping in nervousness and my heart was thumping so hard that it hurts. _Why do I feel so bad about this?_

"There's a condition."

"A condition?" I tilted my head to the side, What does he mean?

"Once my son falls for you, you can stay human for as long as you like... But if you don't, you'll turn back into what you once were...

A mermaid."

I sighed in exhaustion. The principal wasn't that bad... But it was obvious that he was suspicious of me. After all, he did say that the famous Togou Sakamaki was the one who enrolled me. Not to mention... I slipped and fell a few times and hell, it hurt. I stopped my train of thoughts when I saw the sign of the 'Women's Bathroom'. With my new uniform in hand I entered the bathroom.

A beautiful but familiar woman came into my sight once I had entered the bathroom. She had short, blonde hair and eyes that was a color lighter than blood. I felt my breathing stop and my eyes widened, it was the person he was in love with. She was as pretty as when I looked at them from afar but she's even prettier in personal. I was the one who saved her when Cordelia took over her and he pushed her down the lake.

I gave her a little push when she almost drowned. I regretted it a little because I saw how he bit her so sensually it made my heart hurt. But I didn't mind, because I thought I would be satisfied by just watching them. That I'd be happy, when he was happy.

But since, Karlheinz gave me a chance I just couldn't refuse. Maybe I have the chance to make him fall for me. It may seem impossible but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"U-umm... Excuse me. I just transferred here and I really don't know where I'm supposed to go..." I said in a tiny, compressed voice. I shut my eyes tight, nervous because she might refuse. But nothing came... When I opened my eyes, she didn't have look annoyed or disgusted instead her eyes lit up and she turned around to face me, a smile on her face.

"Sure! This is the first time someone actually talked to me except for the Sakamakis..." She said and looked down, a happy expression on her face. Her pale cheeks were dusted with pink and then I realized, _Ah... She really is adorable._

She was so nice and innocent that I was really jealous.

"Why not? You seem like a good person..." I grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Her eyes widened but she gave my hand a gentle squeeze before returning a smile. My heart felt like it got pinched... _She really is such a sweet girl._ I felt my resolve weaken a bit at this but I tried to not let it show in my expression.

"You look much prettier when you smile... Let's be friends! I'm Yui, Komori Yui." As she said that, I felt heat spread all throughout my face. She was the first person who made friends with me so sincerely... She was nicer than my friends back in the ocean. They were only making friends with me because I was of royalty and because I was related to the great Poseidon.

"I'm Umi Suijin..." I introduced myself. Using my mother's last name as mine. I felt a little sad, using my mother's last name... It was probably because she was half...

I took her hand and wrote my name character by character, it was such a relief that I can write in japanese. Once I finished, she looked at me, her eyes sparkling. I felt surprise because these were such rare reactions when I introduced myself. They would act all nice because I was of royalty... _Hypocrites._

She snapped out of it when she saw the uniform on my hand, "How about you go change first? I'll wait for you, and then I'll guide you to your classroom." She smiled. I nodded and headed to the bathroom.

"I-I'm sorry I was so disrespectful... Umi-senpai..." She bowed deeply and I internally panicked as I pondered on what to do to calm her down. She looked nervous because for acting so casual to a third year. _Why is she so scared of acting so casual to someone just a year older than her?_ I thought while looking at the blonde bowing in front of me.

"It's fine. You can just call me Umi. Thanks for leading me to my class." I bowed deeply as well. When I did she raised her head to stop me but she ends up hitting my forehead with the back of her head. Both of us groaned in pain as we rubbed the part where we hit each other. Our eyes suddenly meet and our laughs echoed across the corridor.

Soon, my homeroom teacher came and he told Yui to leave because classes were starting, we waved each other goodbye and she left. The teacher instructed me to go inside when he announced that there was a transfer student coming and I slowly and hesitantly walked inside the classroom.

With every slow step the pounding of my heart rang in my ears.

I picked up a chalk on the ledge and remembered how my mother used to spell my name, as well as her last name. It felt weird, touching something with that kind of texture.

 **『** **水神ウミ』** _(Suijin, Umi)_

I faced the front and did my best to put a grin on my face, "My name is Suijin Umi. Just call me Umi. I hope we get along!" I bowed and the applause of my new classmates rang in my ears

Once I lifted my head, my eyes locked with a certain Sakamaki who was listening to something in his mp3 that was wrapped around his neck. My heart skipped a beat, _Does he recognize me?_

"Sakamaki Shuu, will you please raise your hand to know where Ms. Suijin will sit?" Shuu lazily raised his hand up, closing one eye. I felt nervous just looking at him, what more if I talked to him?

The teacher turned to face me, "Ms. Suijin, you will sit infront of him." I faked a smile and headed towards the seat, still feeling uncomfortable at the eyes staring at me.

The gazes of my classmates followed me as I walked along the aisle. My eyes were still locked with the blonde Sakamaki and his sleepy gaze making me conscious of how I look and what expression I was making.

I hesitantly sat down and once I got to look comfortable the teacher started lecturing. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, so turned my head over to Shuu who was looking at me with eyes that I can't read.

"I-is something wrong... Sakamaki-san?" I asked. He flinched once I asked that.

"Have we... Met before?" My eyes widened, my heart beating rapidly because of the nervousness. I have to lie... I don't know what will happen to me and what Karlheinz would do to me if his sons found out.

Back then, he used to play with human friend, Edgar, near the lake. I watched him all the time but he probably can't recall where he saw me... I decided to go with the usual lie of 'I-don't-know-you'.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't met before." I smiled at him, breaking our eye contact by facing the front again. I prayed for him not to talk to me any further and thankfully, he didn't. The boring lecture just continued.

After buying bread (That was the only thing I got) I ventured the school and found somewhere peaceful to eat. Luckily, no one was interested in going up to the rooftop to eat. Probably because it was dark and it's hard to see.

I was alone on half of the break, admiring the stars that winkled in the night sky. I flinched in surprise when I heart the door creak open. I looked towards the direction where there door was and saw the lazy blonde looking at me in surprise.

"Hey there... Sakamaki-san." I waved and smiled. He froze for a while but ignored me. He sat down beside me, my smile widened when he did. I felt the night breeze softly press my skin, making shivers run down my spine. My hair along with my clothes started to sway and I tucked my hair behind my hair to avoid it get all over my face while I continued to stare at the eldest Sakamaki. I felt relaxed because of the night breeze but I felt more relaxed because of the Sakamaki beside me.

"Why are you smiling...?" He asked and turned his head to look at me. He lazily opened my eyes and looked at me, unamused. I giggled and immediately answered.

"Hm? It's because I like you!" I enthusiastically exclaimed while pointing at him. His eyes widened for a few seconds before returning back to normal, giving me a blank expression.

"... ... ..." _Why is he keeping quiet? Huh, does he think the 'like' I mean is..._

"Shuu-kun... You're not taking it the wrong way... Are you?" I felt my cheeks reddened as I asked. _Oh, wow. I didn't expect that he would take it the wrong way... How embarrassing!_ I could already see myself blushing so hard that steam was exiting my face. I covered my face and waited for his reply.

"... ... ..."

"I didn't mean it that way!" I shouted out, muffling my scream of embarrassment with my hands, though it was still loud. I looked at his expression by giving space for my eyes and see that he was covering his ears, closing his eyes and his eyebrows were twitching in annoyance.

"Sorry..." I murmured, he removed his hands on his ears once I said that.

"Can I stay here? All of the possible places where I can eat are gone... It's really crowded." I looked at him with pleading eyes and used a cute voice to convince him. His eyes cracked open and I tried to look even more cute. I tiny tint of pink showed up on his cheeks and he replied;

"I... Don't mind." He looked away, a tiny blush still on his cheeks. _Hey, he's not such a bad person after all!_

"Yaay~ Thanks a lot Shuu-kun!" I said, grinning.

"It's the second time..." _What?_ I tilted my head in confusion to tell him to explain what he just told me.

"You called me by my first name." I slapped my hand on my mouth and he winced once he heard my hand hitting my lips.

"Do you hate it?" I asked, feeling embarrassed because I unintentionally called him by his first name.

 _I forgot japanese people use last names, dammit._

"I don't." My eyes lit up at what he said and all the nervousness and embarrassment started to fade away. Although, I was still feeling a little shy because I acted all close to him. I'm thankful that he's a nice person.

"So we're friends, right?" I said, excitedly and he looked at me, emotionless.

"Think what you want." My grin widened as I continued to eat with Shuu sleeping beside me.

I was being squished by the crowded hallways as I made my way to the classroom. I was whispering 'Excuse me's' as I pass through the hall but since I was still not used to walking so, of course, I fell flat on my butt.

Some continued to walk, not noticing me and some stared at me but walked away. Pain spread all over my lower half. I groaned in pain and rubbed my sides to lessen it but to my dismay, nothing had worked at all.

 _Don't look at me like that!_ I tried to stand up but it's seems that I 'sprained' my ankle.

"Are you okay?" A gentle voice said, extending a hand to me. Squeals of females rang in the corridor which made my ears hurt. I look up to see an attractive third-year reaching his hand out. His voice was calming but at the same time attractive that it was hard not falling for him on the spot.

"..." We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. _If I didn't love Ayato, then maybe I would've liked him already._ I thought but I immediately snapped out of it and decided to thank him.

"Thank you." I thanked and let go of his hand. His hand was somewhat really cold but I chose to ignore it and turned my back on him and slowly walked my way back to the classroom. Yui saw me and she looked at me worriedly.

"Umi... I was about to go help you but it seems that Ruki-kun got to you first." She explained and bowed, apologizing because she didn't help me immediately. I stopped her from bowing and looked at her.

"Ru...ki?" I repeated her words.

"Yes, the person who helped you earlier was Mukami Ruki." She smiled. She was faking it though _, I wonder why?_ I wanted to ask but that must be something private, for her not to tell me.

"What class is he? I want to thank him later." I asked.

"He's a third year from the special class." Yui and I chatted for a bit, she wanted me to go to the clinic but I declined her offer because I'll be able to bear with the pain. Soon after that, we parted ways. Once I entered the classroom everyone seemed to look at me. I lowered my gaze and walked toward my chair.

I sat down and someone from behind tapped me on the shoulder.

"Shuu-kun? What's wrong?" I turned to look at him.

"You're the one who I should be asking, woman. You have a sprain, don't you?" He said. My eyes widened in realization.

"You... Aren't worried... Are you?" His eyes widened in surprise and a tiny tint of pink was plastered on his face.

"No way! Are you serious?!" I grinned. It may not look like it, but I felt really thankful to Yui and him because they were actually worried. I recieved a glare from the blonde but I didn't mind.

"You aren't serious, Shuu-kun." I pouted.

I exited the classroom, pondering where I can stay at.

 _Karl Heinz told me he'll be in charge of my school supplies and tuition fee, but he didn't say anything about me staying somewhere._ I groaned, I'm so stupid for not thinking where I would stay at.

 _Ugh, where do I stay now?_ I was in deep thought until saw Mukami Ruki walking towards the opposite direction. I stared at him and he seemed to notice me.

"Er... Mukami-san...?" I approached him.

"Thanks a lot for helping me earlier." I smiled as I thanked him. After that I excused myself and walked faster, away from him.

 _He must have thought that I was weird. He might not even remember me._ I smiled sadly. I was about to go downstairs but a panicked voice filled my ears.

"Suijin-san...!" I turned to look at Ruki who had a panicked expression on his face. _Huh? Why does he look so.._.

"Mukami...san?" I didn't notice that I was already in mid-air when I said that. I reached out a hand towards him but I wasn't able to reach him. I felt a hard impact from my back and my head. Everything hurt and it was all so blurry.

It was hard to breathe as if my throat was enclosed. I could feel myself hyperventilating as Mukami-san ran down the stairs with a worried expression. Even though, it wasn't so clear, it was still obvious as he called my surname with such a tone of voice.

I felt myself being lifted in the air, he really is very kind. But I had no time to think about that because it was like someone hammered me from behind. When I tried to call out to him nothing came out and I was swallowed by darkness.

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness. Each blink making my sight clearer.

"Suijin-san?" My eyes widened as I looked at the grim expression if the man standing before me.

It was Mukami Ruki.

My mouth opened and I tried to speak.

"..." I felt myself get nervous. _Why can't I speak...?_ Panic rushed through my entire body and Mukami Ruki seemed to have notice this.

"Suijin-san, I'm sorry but when the doctors examined you, your asthma attacked when you fell down the stairs... Your vocal chords closed which made you have Vocal Cord Dysfunction. You are not able to speak anymore."

 _What?_


End file.
